Team up
by pathtales
Summary: JAYBABS week 2014-day 1: team up.


A/N: JAYBABS week: day 1- Team Up

The Gotham night was dark and ominous, like usual, as a female figure made her way through the shadows. Red and gold reflected occasionally from the dim streetlights and the figure was undeniably Batgirl.

She made her way to the harbor where she had gotten intel on a big drug shipment. There had been an alarming amount of young people ODing on a new drug called "Glitter."

Batgirl, along with the rest of the bat family, were rather alarmed that none of them had heard of this drug before now. Bruce was off dealing with Aliens, Dick was stuck with his own problems in Bludhaven, Cassandra was still on crutches, and Tim had enough on his plate integrating Damien into the Teen Titans, so the task of tracking down this new drug was left to her.

She took out her binoculars and saw a local gang, run by the infamous Black Mask, unloading shipments. She noticed a little of the silver powder fall out if a crate and the guy who dropped it get hit over the head by another goon.

"Hey Barbie." Came a deep voice suddenly from behind her. It was a great show of her control that she didn't jump at all.

"What are you doing here?" She scowled as the new man crouched besides her.

"Same thing as you." He shrugged. "Trying to find out on this new drug. 'Glitter', what the hell kind of name is that?"

"Why do you want to know about it?" She asked suspiciously. "Want to get in on the new trend?"

"I love how much faith you have in me." He said bitterly. "No, I'm here to take it out."

"To get rid of the competition?" She knew she was baiting him but she couldn't help it. This was the Red Hood; a shadow of a former friend. The short story was that he died, was brought back, and now is practically a gang leader himself in Gotham.

"What the hell is your problem?" He demanded quietly. They were still on a stake out.

"You." She spit at him. "Or rather, you're not you." They hadn't really talked since his return. She had been with the Birds of Prey when he first came back and she still had a hard time believing this was Jason Todd, the goofy kid she had seen grow up as the second Robin.

"Look Barbie-"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped at him.

"Batgirl." He said, something in his voice that she couldn't pick up on. "This is me. While the rest of the Family may not like it, I'm getting results. Hasn't anyone noticed the crime rate has gone way down?"

"By killing people and becoming a gang leader yourself." She pointed out.

"Again, you can't deny my results." I could almost feel the glare from behind his red helmet. "No more dealing to kids, trafficking of all kinds have gone down, and the homicide rate has dropped."

Batgirl had no answer for that. She still didn't like it, but now wasn't the time.

"Look, we can discuss this later if you really want to," she sighed. "But right now I want to take out these goons, get a sample of this stuff, and call the police over here."

"What a coincidence." The Red Hood said with mock fascination. "That's what I was going to do. Minus the police of course."

"Of course." Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"So how about a team up?" He purposes.

"What?" She asked.

"A team up, for old time sakes." He said. "It would be fun."

"I'm not working with you." She glared.

"What if I promised not to kill anyone?" He offered. She gave him a disbelieving look and he put up his hands in defense. "I'm a good aim, I can go for elbows and knew caps."

"I don't like guns period." She said, more to herself. The Red Hood paused and looked at her back.

"Oh." He said sadly. "Yeah, I get that. But I don't have another weapon with me. How about I give you some back up and cover fire at least? There has to be twenty goons down there."

"Why do you care?" She raised an eye brow. "Besides, I've taken on more guys."

"One, that's an image I really don't want." She punched him hard in the shoulder. "And two; never for one moment don't think I don't care about you."

She have him a good, hard look before she sighed.

"Fine, you remember maneuver 4?" She could have sworn she saw him grin through the mask.

"Of course." He grinned.


End file.
